Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for enhancing electronic information security.
Related Art
Online transactions are becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of online entities that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. Furthermore, the services offered by these online entities have been improving as well. The popularity of online transactions is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making a transaction online instead of at a physical location. With more and more transactions being conducted online, electronic information security has become a significant concern. For example, a consumer shopping at an online retailer may not feel comfortable giving out his or her credit card number, since that credit card number could possibly be intercepted or otherwise stolen by hackers. Existing electronic information security schemes have not sufficiently addressed this concern of consumers. In addition, often times credit card numbers are a string of random digits, which may be difficult for a consumer to remember. If a consumer cannot easily remember his or her credit card number, he or she would have to get the credit card out of the wallet every time a transaction involving a credit card is made. This is inconvenient for the consumer.
Therefore, although existing systems and methods of providing electronic information security are generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. What is needed is an enhanced electronic information security scheme that allows a consumer to conduct legitimate electronic transactions via dummy credit card numbers, which may also be easy for the consumer to remember.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.